Si tu me escuchas
by Mikamillaray
Summary: Naruto nunca había sentido cariño por una chica, pero Hinata era la excepción en todos los sentidos de la palabra. A pesar de haberla odiado al principio ahora sus sentimientos eran todo lo contrario, por lo que sería escuchado por ella aunque tuviera que hacer la declaración más extrovertida que se haya visto. Él era Uzumaki Naruto, y no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.
1. Chapter 1

**N**aruto no conocía la palabra "nervios", pero si sentía una punzada en su estómago cada vez que pensaba en lo que le había dicho a Hinata el día de ayer, mientras se hablaban por mensajes de texto. Y es que desde que aquella chica había pisado el salón de su clase no volvió a sacarle los ojos de encima. Ni siquiera Sakura que siempre fue la chica que le gustó desde kinder era importante en esos momentos, no desde que los ojos de Hinata se habían cruzado con los suyos.

Así que ahí estaba él, debatiéndose si acaso era importante hacer semejante tontería para que Hinata pudiera creerle. Él era Uzumaki Naruto, el chico más codiciado de toda la escuela, el cual con tan solo chispear los dedos tenía a la chica que el deseara, pero con Hinata todo era distinto. Desde el primer día, cuando él quiso poder conquistarla con sus encantos ella lo había ignorado completamente, dejándolo solo en el salón de clases. Aquello había sorprendido a Naruto, pero más que nada había herido su orgullo ¡Nunca nadie lo había ignorado de esa forma! Menos una chica del cual él estuviera interesado. Así que desde ese día, además de repudiar a Hinata con todas sus fuerzas, se había planteado la meta de enamorarla para luego destruirla, y todo por el simple hecho de que ella no accedió a salir con él a la primera. Algo tonto tal vez para muchos, pero no para Naruto.

Por eso, a medida que pasaban los meses e intentaba acercarse a ella (cosa que no le había resultado muy sencillo) comenzó a conocerla más. Ella no era tan pesada como se había imaginado, es más, se había impresionado de su timidez y su sencillez, la forma en la que Hinata miraba la vida o de como adoraba ver el atardecer todos los días después de clases. También comenzó a adorar los hoyuelos que se le formaban cuando reía, esas mismas margaritas que de un principio le parecían horribles pero que ahora simplemente les gustaban. O cuando Hinata se colocaba su largo y oscuro cabello detrás de su oreja cuando intentaba explicar algo, porque además de ser muy hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera era muy inteligente y estudiosa. Pero sin duda, lo que más le comenzó a gustar a Naruto de ella era la forma en cómo ponía atención cada vez que él le contaba alguna historia de su vida, o un chiste, o algo realmente estúpido que le pasó y terminaba en risas. Jamás una chica de su edad lo escuchaba cuando hablaba, siempre intentaban pasar rápidamente al otro punto sin ni siquiera primero decirse "hola" o entablar una conversación por más estúpida que fuera. Pero hinata era distinta, diferente a cualquier chica que Naruto antes haya conocido.

Y es así como a causas de sus infinitas conversaciones había obtenido el número de Hinata. No paraban de mandarse mensajes, no importaba la hora del día. A veces eran mensajes realmente estúpidos, como que se encontraban haciendo o cual era su canción favorita, a veces Naruto le mandaba fotografías de cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo en esos momentos, ocasionándole risas a la tímida Hinata. Pero también a veces las conversaciones eran más profundas y aquellos temas eran ocasionados por Naruto cuando intentaba decirle como se sentía con ella, porque Naruto con el tiempo terminó cayendo en su propia trampa, siendo él quien se enamoró de Hinata por su sencillez y simpatía. Un sentimiento que él jamás pensó en sentir, menos con la chica que le había herido su orgullo, pero a esas alturas a Naruto ya no le importaba. Entonces cada vez que intentaba decirle las dos simples palabras "te quiero" no terminaba de teclearlas. Hinata no lo entendía, por lo que simplemente cada vez que su rubio amigo terminaba actuando de una forma extraña pretendía que no se daba cuenta y terminaba cambiando el tema, algo que a Naruto no le agradaba.

Pero ayer fue el último día de aquellas conversaciones tan raras. Luego de 2 meses de intento de decírselo, Naruto le había escrito que hoy tendría algo importante que decirle, y aunque Hinata después de decirle aquello tal vez lo terminaba odiando él se encargaría de arreglarlo, pero al menos la parte de decirle "Me gustas, Hinata" le dejaría un gran alivio en todo su ser. Así que ahí se encontraba él, arrepintiéndose de su decisión, tal vez aún era muy pronto para decírselo o ya era el tiempo suficiente para contárselo. Tanto eran sus nervios que ese día llegó más temprano a la escuela a causa de que no pudo dormir en toda la noche, pero aquello no le impidió que cerrara sus ojos cuando se recargó en la mesa de su asiento, pero cuando escuchó la dulce voz de Hinata entrar por la puerta del salón su corazón dio un giro de 360 grados, casi podía sentir los latidos traspasar su pecho, y es que aparte de estar sumamente nervioso por lo que estaría a punto de hacer, Hinata lucía muy hermosa ese día con su cabello tomado en una pequeña coleta que colgaba en su espalda, y más se emocionó cuando hinata le sonrió a él, provocando un leve sonrojo en la masculina cara de Naruto. Aquello le dio más fuerzas para declarársele, esperando que aquella sonrisa se repitiera al momento de decírselo.

Así que Naruto se levantó de su asiento, subiéndose a la mesa para llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

-¡Silencio! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas atrayendo la mirada de todos. Aunque a él no le importara hacer el ridículo aquello era muy distinto, y se debatió en si acaso sería la forma correcta de hacerlo.- ¡Tengo algo importante que decirles!

Todos en la clase permanecieron en silencio cuando el extrovertido Naruto alzó su voz. Algunos susurraban entre ellos, sacando conclusiones de aquello tan importante que tenía que decir. Naruto estaba realmente nervioso y aquel nudo que sentía desde la mañana en su estómago comenzó a hacerse más grande, y aún más cuando vio que Hinata lo estaba observando con esos dos grandes ojos perlados que tenía. Estuvo a punto de bajarse de la mesa cuando sintió su mirada tan penetrante sobre él, pero no podía simplemente dejar aquello de lado, era importante para él y para Hinata, eran sus sentimientos y debía decírselos, tal vez no era la forma correcta de hacerlo pero la palabra "espontáneo" era algo que mezclaba muy bien con su forma de ser. Así que cuando pudo al fin cruzar la perlada mirada de la Hyuga con sus azules ojos, le dedicó una sonrisa de sus labios, suspirando largamente mientras decía:

-Hinata, me gustas.

Aquello provocó un revuelo en el salón de clases, todos comenzaron a gritar mientras golpeaban a Naruto sutilmente en la espalda, mientras que las chicas miraban sorprendida a Hinata que se encontraba con su boca semi abierta y sus mejillas sonrojadas, mirando en dirección a Naruto que aún mantenía su sonrisa en su rostro. A Naruto no le importaba el revuelo que tuviera a su alrededor, solo miraba con detenimiento a Hinata directamente a sus ojos, era lo único que le importaba.

-Te estaría mintiendo si te digo que me gustas desde el primer momento en que te vi, porque no es verdad. Pero si te puedo decir que me gustas desde el primer momento en que hablamos ¿eso cuenta? –Dijo al momento que se metía las manos a los bolsillos, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero Hinata no decía nada, simplemente estaba quieta ahí, mirando aún a Naruto con sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos, y cuando quiso decir algo, por mínima palabra que fuera, cerró su boca y salió corriendo de la habitación. Naruto tardó en reaccionar, pero terminó persiguiéndola rápidamente mientras sus compañeros gritaban sorprendidos por la escena.

-¡Hinata! –Gritó esperando a que la hyuga se detuviera, pero era en vano-. ¡Espera, Hinata!

Pero hinata simplemente no lo escuchaba, o no quería oírlo. Y es que para ella esa declaración de amor había sido completamente inesperada y confusa, porque nunca imaginó que su querido amigo Naruto tuviera esos sentimientos por ella ¿Cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta de las intenciones del rubio? ¿Tan torpe era para no caer en la cuenta de que su amigo la quería más allá que una simple amistad? Pero ella no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que aquellos sentimientos tan sinceros se volvieran más profundos. Corrió más rápido que sus piernas la pudieran permitir, sintiendo la voz de Naruto acercarse de a poco a medida que pasaban los segundos y de repente fue parada en seco, ya que ahora su acosador amigo la sujetaba con fuerza su brazo izquierdo, impidiendo que Hinata volviera a escapar.

-Necesito que me escuches. –Dijo entre jadeos al igual que Hinata-. Yo…

-¡Yo! … -Repitió Hinata con fuerzas con un hilo de desesperación en su voz-. ¡No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, Naruto-kun!

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría directo a su cuerpo, pero no se daría por vencido, no ahora que al fin había dejado salir lo que hace tantos meses callaba.

-Solo escucha lo que tengo que decir. –Naruto suspiró mientras mojaba sus labios secos-. Es todo lo que te pido.

-¡No quiero! –Hinata intentó soltarse de su agarre pero era imposible, Naruto la sostenía con fuerza-. ¡Yo no puedo corresponderte! –Volvió a repetir en un intento vago, aquella excusa no sería suficiente para su amigo.

-¿Por qué no puedes? –Ahora era él quien se escuchaba desesperado-. ¡No puedes rendirte a algo que ni siquiera has intentado! ¡Tú misma me lo dijiste!

Hinata abrió sus ojos, aquellas palabras la hicieron recordar y tenía razón, porque era cierto que en una de sus conversaciones en las cuales Naruto le contaba sus problemas ella le había dicho eso, pero nunca abarcaron para afectarle a ella. Abrió sus rosados labios para exclamar algo, mientras los azules ojos de Naruto la miraban con atención.

-Pero yo… simplemente no puedo… -Balbuceó-. Yo… me prometí nunca más enamorarme de alguien, o dejar que se enamoraran de mi… -Cerró sus plateados ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

A Naruto le dieron ganas de abrazarla, apretarla en sus gruesos brazos y no dejarla ir por ningún motivo, pero aquello tal vez complicaría más las cosas. Aquella muchacha parada frente a él se veía tan frágil que sintió que se rompería en mil pedazos en cualquier momento, mientras sus pequeñas lágrimas que con fuerza intentaba suprimir corrían por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Por favor perdóname. –Hinata deslizó su brazo por la mano de Naruto que ahora caía a un lado de él-. No puedo… -Dijo al momento de dar dos pasos hacia atrás, mientras negaba con su cabeza-. Lo siento. –Y fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Naruto estaba devastado, herido y humillado. De todas las ideas que tuvo del cómo podía reaccionar Hinata jamás pensó que sería de esta forma, y es que tampoco se imaginó que todo acabaría tan mal, porque en sus más locos pensamientos deseó que luego de su extrovertida confesión de amor Hinata sonreiría radiante y esperaría con los brazos abiertos para dar comienzo a una eterna relación, pero estaba equivocado. Aquello no fue más que una horrible experiencia que no dejaría pasar tan fácilmente. Pero aunque ahora se sentía exactamente como hace 6 meses atrás cuando aquella misma chica lo había humillado, no dejaría que sus sentimientos se vieran pisoteados tan fácilmente. Tal vez estaba loco, o el amor que sentía por la pequeña Hyuga lo había dejado enfermizo, pero sintió en lo más profundo de su corazón que en los ojos de Hinata se reflejaban aceptación pura; él estaba completamente seguro de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y que ella se sentía de la misma forma que él, aunque negara lo contrario. Tendría que esforzarse más si quería tener la atención de Hinata, si quería dejarla salir de su burbuja, porque aunque le hubiera dado una razón para negársele el investigaría aquella mala experiencia que tenía su amada y trataría de sanar el dolido corazón de Hinata con todas sus fuerzas.

Él volvería ser escuchado por ella, de eso estaba seguro. Él era Uzumaki Naruto, y nada era difícil para él cuando se proponía algo.

* * *

Ok, se que es algo corto, pero aún me estoy debatiendo si lo hago oneshot, two-shot o un fanfic que dure 20 capítulos xD, creo que la primera opción sea la mas correcta, pero desde hace un tiempo que me vengo planteando e imaginando una idea en mi cabeza que me deja sumamente desesperada en si debo dejarla salir a luz. Me gustaría ser mas fluída al momento de escribir pero aún me falta práctica ;; solo espero que les guste esta primera parte, como dije anteriormente lo más seguro es que sea un two-shot a un fanfic verdadero, denle una oportunidad porque quise ser lo más clara con esta historia 3 mañana o tal vez dentro de un rato más suba la segunda parte. Eso sería, besitos a todos 3.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquellos días habían sido más complicados de lo que Naruto se imaginó, y es que no logró poder hablar con Hinata cuando la veía cerca. Al momento de las clases era imposible hablarle, aun cuando le mandaba infinitas bolas de papel que llegaban justo a su mesa, pero ella simplemente las ignoraba. Los recesos no ayudaban mucho, ya que apenas sonaba la campana Hinata era la primera en salir del salón de clases. Naruto intentó muchas veces en llamar su atención, gritando su nombre ya sea en el pasillo o en la cafetería, hasta llegó un punto donde tuvo que colgarse de los pasamanos de las escaleras del segundo piso para ver si Hinata lo miraba siquiera, pero no fue suficiente, ella simplemente pasaba de largo y Naruto cayó al suelo cuando perdió la fuerza de sus manos.

Ya se cumplirían dos semanas desde aquel día que decidió decirle los sentimientos a la Hyuga sin mayor éxito, y dos semanas en las cuales no había podido hablar con ella, ni siquiera los típicos mensajes de texto servían a esas alturas. Naruto estaba desesperado, ya no sabía qué hacer para acercarse a Hinata sin que esta saliera corriendo a toda velocidad. Intentó buscar ayuda de sus amigas Tenten e Ino pero no fue una gran idea, ya que aquellas dos chicas le tenían un recelo gigantesco a Naruto a causa de haberles roto el corazón en un pasado, algo que Naruto no recordaba pero que aquellas chicas se lo hacieron saber cuándo les dirigió la palabra.

Se estaba agotando, cabreando de todo este asunto con la chica que le gustaba ¿Por qué no simplemente hablar del tema y ya? Porque lo que más le molestaba a Naruto era eso, que Hinata no le hubiera dejado hablar en ese entonces y escuchar sus palabras, algo que nunca hubiera hecho la Hyuga cuando eran amigos. Ya se estaba quedando sin ideas para llegar hasta ella y nadie intentaba ayudarlo, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente si es que acaso eso era lo que esperaba su querida amiga. Si algo que Naruto nunca aceptaría sería una derrota.

Así que, si la Srta. Hyuga no se dignaba a hablarle o ignorarlo con cada intento de él para llamar su atención ¿Qué pasaría si le prestara atención toda la escuela? Era un intento descabellado tal vez, pero tiempos complicados requieren medidas drásticas pensó, además de que haría lo que fuera por estar cerca de ella, por volver a sentir su presencia a su lado.

Esa semana se la había pasado pensando la manera en como sorprender a Hinata, ella no era una chica sencilla así que definitivamente si quería dejarla con un suspiro necesitaba hacer algo que la sorprendiera pero ¿Qué podría hacer Naruto para sorprenderla? ¿Sería necesario hacerlo todo en un solo día? Y es ahí, cuando en ese momento tuvo la brillante idea de cómo enamorarla, porque no lo haría como lo hizo con las otras chicas que tuvo en su vida, si no que se esforzaría por el amor de Hinata con todas sus fuerzas.

.

Aquel día Hinata no tenía muchos ánimos de ir a la escuela, no porque no le gustaba estudiar si no porque ya no le quedaban fuerzas para ignorar a Naruto. Se le había hecho realmente difícil tener que ignorar su presencia, y no es porque no quisiera estar a su lado, desde que Naruto le había dicho aquellas dos palabras que marcaron el resto de sus pensamientos le provocaba varios sentimientos cuando la miraba o la llamaba, algo que a Hinata no le agradaba del todo. Hinata había decidido hace mucho tiempo que el amor no era para ella, no desde que su antiguo novio Kiba le había roto el corazón, dejando aquel amargo sabor en su boca con respecto a ese sentimiento que nunca volvería a sentir. Suspiró pesadamente al recordar los recuerdos que tenía con su antiguo amor, pero no era algo que la amargaría el día.

Así que se levantó de su cama a duras penas y se dirigió a su closet en busca de su uniforme de escuela.

Sintió su celular vibrar desde su cómoda y se dirigió rápidamente a cogerlo. Su amiga Sakura le había mandado un mensaje de texto, algo que a Hinata, al momento de leerlo le pareció muy extraño.

"_Hinata no pasaré por ti esta mañana ¡tengo algo importante que hacer! Nos vemos en la escuela. Sakura"_

Frunció el ceño cuando su vista leyó lo importante que tuviera que hacer su amiga. Le causaba intriga saber que era aquello, pero ya tendría la oportunidad durante el día para preguntarle sobre eso.

Cogió su bolso y salió de su habitación no con muchos ánimos, esperando a que ese día no se viera perturbado por Naruto, pero era algo imposible de pedir.

Cuando salió de su casa fue grande su sorpresa al notar el cálido aire que acariciaba su rostro para ser mediados de invierno. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su escuela, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando llegó a dos cuadras más allá de su hogar.

Miró por todas partes, desde ese camino en el piso habían millones de carteles pegados en el suelo con forma de corazón, en el cual estaba escrito su nombre seguido de una flecha que apuntaba el camino que ella recorría habitualmente. Pestañeó varias veces, pensando que tal vez aún seguía dormida pero ella misma sabía que eso era absurdo. ¿Qué clase de broma era aquella y quien tuvo el tiempo de hacerlo? Pensó. Siguió caminando, esperando a que aquellos carteles que sus ojos seguía se borraran en algún momento de su camino, pero seguían apareciendo por todas partes. Estaba realmente conmovida por aquel gesto, pero era demasiado. Tal vez alguno de los chicos que estaban enamorados de ella hubieran ocasionado esto, ya que hace poco recibió un ramo de flores a su casa, un detalle que encontró muy hermoso pero aquello era demasiado. Demasiado romántico para su gusto.

La escuela se veía clara cuando dobló la calle, viendo que ahora los corazones eran cada vez más grandes, además de que ahora no solamente estaba su nombre escritos en ellas, si no que debajo de esto había una frase, unas palabras que Hinata tuvo que inclinar su mirada para poder leerlas.

"Te quiero." Decía.

A Hinata se le escapó un suspiro.

Los estudiantes que caminaban en la misma calle que ella susurraban y reían entre ellos al leer cada una de los corazones que estaban por debajo de sus pies. Hinata se colocó de mil colores, por más que eso era lo más inesperado que alguien había hecho por ella, también era lo más hermoso que habían hecho por ella.

Emocionada apuró el paso, necesitaba saber quién estaba detrás de todo esto. Aquellos corazones estaban por toda la calle, ahora también en las paredes y postes de electricidad. Llegó a la puerta principal y se detuvo, mirando lo que estaba al frente de ella. Los grandes fierros del portón estaban adornados con corazones de mil colores y flores, de las cuales colgaban cintas que sostenían pergaminos amarrados a ella. Hinata quiso abrir alguno, estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero la voz de alguien la detuvo.

-Hinata. –Se escuchó fuerte y claro, y ella reconoció esa voz rápidamente.

Naruto estaba parado en medio de las escaleras, sosteniendo una guitarra y un micrófono.

Hinata casi se le para el corazón.

Atrás de su amigo estaban sus compañeros de clase, entre ellos Sakura.

Ahora entendía el mensaje que su amiga le había dejado en la mañana.

Pero aquello era demasiado para ella, casi que sentía su corazón salir de su pecho adivinando lo que seguiría ahora.

-Tal vez esto es muy poco. –Habló Naruto por el micrófono, con nerviosismo en su voz que se notaba claramente-. Demasiado poco por todo lo que siento por ti.

Se escuchó un suspiro salir de las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Hinata recién cayó en la cuenta de que más de la mitad de la escuela estaban rodeándolos, dejando a una avergonzada y rojísima Hinata sin escapatoria.

-Solo quiero que me escuches. –Hinata volteó a verlo con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Naruto sonrió al ver lo tierna que se veía-. Y sé que esta será la única forma de lograrlo. Solo… escúchame, por favor.

Hinata no sabía si escucharlo o no, ni siquiera sabía si era la forma correcta para hablar. Pero él era Naruto, aunque le hiciera difícil permanecer ahí por más tiempo se quedó, no porque Naruto le pedía que lo hiciera, sino porque sentía que había sido tan injusta con él que necesitaba hacerlo.

Naruto carraspeó su garganta mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con las cuerdas de la guitarra. Las chicas alrededor pegaron un grito en el cielo, escucharían a su príncipe cantarle a una chica ordinaria como Hinata, pero antes de que Naruto articulara palabra alguna, miró a los ojos a aquella muchacha que estaba con la vista posada en él, sus mejillas sonrojadas y apretando con fuerza la tela de su falda. Suspiró mientras le dedicaba la sonrisa más sincera que pudiera haberle dado antes, esperando algún gesto de la contraria de si acaso podía proseguir a su plan a lo que Hinata asintió con nerviosismo, pero asintió.

Entonces comenzó a cantar, acompañado de su guitarra acústica.

_Ver como algo que era tan lejano se acerca cada día un poco más,_

_ Pensando que quiero hacerte mía._

_ Yo correría por ti si me lo pidieras, _

_ Porque lo único que yo quiero en este mundo eres tú._

_ Y si no puedo ser tuyo ahora, _

_ Esperaré aquí, sobre esta tierra._

_ Hasta que tú vengas, _

_ Hasta que tú me lleves,_

_ Tal vez algún día. _

_ Tratas de ignorar lo que te digo_

_ Porque cuando te giras hacia mi_

_ Tú quieres escapar_

_ Pero cupido debe haberte disparado dos veces._

_ Siento tu aroma en el aire _

_ Pensamientos sobre ti invaden mi mente _

_ Las verdades son escritas_

_ Pero nunca dichas._

_ Y si no puedo ser tuyo ahora, _

_ Esperaré aquí, sobre esta tierra._

_ Hasta que tú vengas, _

_ Hasta que tú me lleves,_

_ Tal vez algún día. _

_ Dices que está mal,_

_ Pero se siente tan bien_

_ Me envias lejos_

_ Pero me agarras fuerte._

_ Palabras sin terminar te digo_

_ Al igual que nuestra canción._

_ Nada bueno puede salir de esto_

_ Las líneas se dibujan._

_ Pero luego se desvanecen_

_ Por ti me doblo_

_ Por ti me quiebro._

_ Y si no puedo ser tuyo ahora, _

_ Esperaré aquí, sobre esta tierra._

_ Hasta que tú vengas, _

_ Hasta que tú me lleves,_

_ Tal vez algún día. _

Acomodó las últimas notas con su verso, parando el sonido que provocaba la guitarra por sus dedos.

Miró en dirección a aquella chica que le cantaba, y podía notar como sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos.

La gente a su alrededor no articulaba palabra, ni siquiera podía saberse si estaban respirando.

Naruto abrió la boca, queriendo llamar a la chica que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos perlados, pero se detuvo al ver como ella era quien ahora abría su pequeña pero perfecta boca, esperando a que sus palabras salieran de esta.

Pero nada ocurrió.

Porque en vez de hablarle, Hinata corrió hacia los jardines de la escuela.

Y Naruto la siguió, con guitarra colgando de su espalda y todo.

Sus compañeros que miraban la escena se quedaron petrificados, pero no quisieron divagar más allá del tema, porque ahora le correspondía a Hinata responder los sentimientos de Naruto que con tanto esfuerzo había tratado de decir. Pero estaban tranquilos, si bien habían ayudado a Naruto con la decoración y todo lo demás, estaban seguros que Hinata no se podría resistir ante esto y lo sabían perfectamente por Sakura, ya que ella le había dado la idea a su rubio compañero de los corazones y todo, pero no de la canción, eso fue algo que a Naruto se le ocurrió por si solo y se enteraron cuando lo vieron cantar hace poco. Pero ya no importaba, estaban seguros que todo saldría bien.

.

Hinata corría con todas sus fuerzas por la escuela, intentando dejar a un lado todo aquello que había pasado. Se sentía como hace 3 semanas atrás, cuando Naruto había gritado a toda la clase lo que sentía por ella sin pudor, corriendo de él con todas sus fuerzas. Y al igual como aquella vez, Naruto corría detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla en algún momento, y cuando lo hiciera no volvería a dejarla ir, no otra vez.

Y entonces ocurrió, Naruto la sostenía de su brazo izquierdo, evitando que ella volviera a escapar.

Hinata mantenía su vista hacia adelante, dándole a Naruto la espalda. Por un momento nadie articuló palabra, el silencio se apoderó de ellos al igual que todo lo que los rodeaba. Naruto no sabía lo que Hinata pudiera estar pensando en esos momentos, pero necesitaba averiguarlo.

Así la volteó con fuerza, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Di algo. –Dijo Naruto cuando la tuvo al frente, mirando con delicadeza y un ligero sonrojo el rostro de Hinata-. Lo que sea…

Pero ahí estaba la tímida Hyuga, con sus ojos aguados por las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus orbitales en cualquier momento y con la cara hecha un tomate maduro.

Naruto evitó reír por miedo a que sintiera que se estaba burlando de ella, pero aquello le parecía tan gracioso de repente, borrándole todo miedo que hubiera sentido antes de hacer esa locura de cantarle frente a toda la escuela.

Además de que adoraba verla de esa forma, tan vulnerable a sus encantos.

-¿Vives? –Aflojó el agarre que tenía depositado en el brazo de la Hyuga cuando vio que esta no reaccionaba a sus palabras-. Hinata…

-No sé qué decirte… -Pudo al fin decir, aunque fuera una respuesta vaga-. Es que todo… todo esto es tan…

-¿Repentino? –Habló Naruto-. No mientas, ya te había dicho que te quería, solo que ahora te lo hice recordar de otra forma.

Hinata se quejó, intentando tapar su rostro con sus manos. Necesitaba ocultarse de los penetrantes ojos del rubio pero esta la detuvo.

-No te ocultes. –Tomó ambas manos y las protegió con las suyas-. No quiero que te ocultes más de mí.

Aquel gesto le pareció muy tierno, pero no podía seguir influenciándose por los encantos de Naruto. No si no quería volver a sentir los cosquilleos que había sentido durante la canción.

Y es que no necesitaba seguir mintiéndose a sí misma, porque aquella canción que hace unos instante le había cantado sobrepasaba cualquier otra cosa que un chico hubiera hecho por ella, además de que estaría mintiendo descaradamente si digiera que no le gustó aquel gesto, porque la verdad es que le había encantado, tanto que al momento en que Naruto había acabo quiso tirarse en sus brazos, pero la vergüenza de hacerlo delante de todos se lo había impedido.

Se arrepentía de aquel pensamiento repentino, porque sin caer en la cuenta estaban empezando a salir todos los sentimientos que tuvo reprimidos durante mucho tiempo.

-Solo dime algo… -Dijo de repente su acompañante sacándola de sus pensamientos. Parecía dolido y sus azules ojos se veían más claros que nunca-. Cualquier cosa…

-Ya te lo dije. –Suspiró Hinata, y su voz se cortó-. No quiero… no quiero volver a sufrir.

-No lo harás, no dejaré que sufras si permaneces a mi lado porque cielos, Hinata, eres la chica que nunca quiero hacer sufrir por mis tonterías.

-¿Y qué pasa con las demás? –Aquello hizo pestañear a Naruto-. Digo ¿No eres un casanovas?

-Pero dejaría todo por ti. –Respondió seguro-. Porque eres la primera con la que siento cosquillas en todo mi cuerpo.

-No, Naruto. –Hinata comenzaba a sonar como si en cualquier minuto rompiera en llanto-. No me digas esas cosas… -Posó su brazo para que sus ojos se ocultaran de las lágrimas que comenzaban a emanar de ellos.- No te creo.

-¿Qué es lo que no crees? ¿Qué eres lejos la mejor chica que he conocido en mi vida? ¿O que un casanovas como yo quiera enamorarte sin escrúpulos?

-No te burles de mí.

-No lo estoy haciendo, Hinata.

Cuando naruto le sujetó el brazo para verla a los ojos, ella ahogó una exclamación. Naruto había esperado provocarle alguna reacción que no fuera verla llorar y es lo que estaba logrando, porque Hinata ahora tenía la mirada más brillante que hubiera visto jamás. Decidió seguir, ahora era el momento adecuado para dejar salir todo lo que sentía en esos momentos sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

-Te amo. Tal vez es una palabra muy grande, pero es lo que siento en estos momentos, ahora, contigo. Quiero que me des una oportunidad, demostrarte que no todos somos malos como piensas. No sé lo que te ocurrió en el pasado y tampoco quiero saberlo porque como tú misma me dijiste una vez, el pasado es solo un día malo que pasa y que se olvida tarde o temprano. Solo quiero estar contigo y empezar algo nuevo, una historia nueva que no tenga fin y que se escriba y escriba sin que se nos agote la mano. Tal vez exagero o tal vez no, porque si exagerar es una forma para expresar todo lo que siento por ti y lo que me sucede cuando estoy cerca tuyo como ahora es algo realmente poco. Te amo Hinata, eres la chica más extraordinaria que haya conocido jamás, y sé que estoy enamorado de ti porque no a cualquiera le hubiera cantado una canción que me costó escribir durante toda una noche y si crees que es realmente poco todo lo que he hecho, entonces dame ideas, ayúdame para demostrarte y decirte todo lo que siento por ti en pocas palabras. –Inhaló aire.

Sin duda para Hinata fue la oración más larga que alguna vez haya escuchado, pero no le importaría escucharla siempre desde ese momento, por el resto de sus días.

-¿Escribiste esa canción? –Le dijo, esperando la respuesta.

-Acabo de decirte todo lo que siento casi en un discurso y solo escuchaste que escribí esa canción para ti ¿Vez a lo que me refiero que eres realmente extraordinaria'ttebayo?

Hinata sonrió, luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Se había olvidado que a Naruto se le salía esa palabra, "ttebayo" cuando se encontraba nervioso por algo.

-Lo siento, es que… -Lo miró a los ojos, ahora segura de lo que sentía-. Nada. Pero… -suspiró, tomando coraje a lo que diría-. También te quiero Naruto. Desde hace algún tiempo.

A Naruto casi le da un infarto.

-¿M-me quieres? –Balbuceó.

Hinata asintió con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Solo no me dejes nunca. –Dijo con confianza, mientras en sus labios se adornaba una sonrisa.

Naruto la observó algo perplejo por la repentina reacción de ella, pero al diablo con las reacciones. Hinata le estaba diciendo que lo quería al igual que él a ella y no podía sentirse más feliz por ello.

Así que precipitadamente abrió sus brazos y se balanceó sobre ella, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. Hinata se sorprendió ante la cercanía de Naruto, pero correspondió ese abrazo que, aunque a ella le pesara, esperaba desde hace algún tiempo.

-¡Estoy realmente feliz! –Dijo naruto cerca de su oído-. Déjame abrazarte siempre así'ttebayo!

-¿Siempre? –Respondió tímidamente Hinata.

-Naruto asintió-. Y tomarte la mano cuando caminemos por las calles, abrazarte cuando siempre quiera y darte millones de besos por todas partes.

-¡¿Eh?! No puedes hacer eso como si nada. –Sentía su rostro arder por lo que quiso alejarse de Naruto antes que la viera desfallecer.

-Si puedo, porque tú también me quieres entonces ¿Quién lo impide? –Naruto estaba realmente feliz, tan feliz que ignoraba lo que decía en esos momentos.

-Pero ni siquiera me has besado. –Dijo balbuceando Hinata sin medir sus palabras. Grave error, porque ahora Naruto se había distanciado lo suficiente como para verle su sonrojado rostro, asomando una sonrisa en sus labios-. ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo Hinata ante su repentina acción.

-¿Quieres que te bese? –Dijo sin escrúpulos. Hinata casi se desmaya pero él la sostuvo.

-¡N-no puedes simplemente pedírmelo así! –Se llevó ambas manos al rostro.

-¿Entonces simplemente lo hago? –Se acercó a su cara, rozando su nariz con la suya.

-¡Tampoco te doy permiso! –Hinata cerró los ojos ante su repentina cercanía.

-Lástima, porque lo haré de todas formas.

Y la besó. Besó aquellos rosados labios que hacía tanto tiempo quería probar. Primero Hinata no sabía cómo reaccionar y fue torpe ante aquel beso que amenazaba con ser más intenso. Naruto adoró los tontos labios de Hinata que con los segundos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a los suyos, siguiendo el ritmo del beso. Sonrió entre este mientras su mano acariciaba la cintura de Hinata y esta, ante su repentina caricia subió sus manos hasta dar con el cuello del rubio, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos con fuerza, queriendo quedarse así durante el resto del tiempo.

-Permíteme besarte siempre de esta forma. –Fue lo que le dijo cuándo se separó de ella para recuperar el aire-. Y amarte por siempre, siempre, siempre… -Volvió a estampar sus labios contra los suyos porque todo de él los reclamaba, evitando que Hinata pusiera una excusa que intentaba salir de ellos. Ahora tendría que acostumbrarse a la cercanía de Naruto y los repentinos besos que de ahora en adelante, le daría por el resto de su vida.

* * *

_Me ha quedado un poco demasiado largo xD pero supongo que estaba inspirada._

_Espero que les haya gustado esta historia :3 me gustaría seguirla escribiendo, pero tengo otra idea remontada en mi cabeza en estos momentos xD. Nunca he sido buena para estas cosas, así que solo lo dejo hasta aqui, gracias por leer !_

_Ps: aquí está la canción que le cantó Naruto a Hinata :3 por si quieren oirla._ watch?v=mcQnA4RvOzM

_**GOOD BYE! **_


End file.
